Akame ga Kill Alternate
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: my alternate ending to the Akame ga Kill anime series as I wasn't a big fan of the actual ending to the anime. Tatsumi comes back to life as the battle between Akame and Esdeath rages on and manages to convince Esdeath to join their side, in a way that nobody thought was possible. one-shot


**Hello everyone, seiji here back again with another fanfiction. today I will be doing officially my 2nd Akame ga kill fanfic (the first one I never finished, I might get back to doing that one later). so I decided to do this fanfic after reading a few volumes of the Akame ga kill manga, though for the record this fanfiction story will be heavily based on the anime series. also my reason for doing this story is that much like a lot of other folks out there who watched the anime I was somewhat disappointed with how the series ended, so I decided to make my own retelling of the series finale. ok, hope you enjoy~**

The massive war between the capital's corrupt empire's forces and the revolutionary army raged on, and as with any war there were many casualties on both sides. the citizens of the capital, caught in the middle, panicked and ran for their lives, unfortunately some were only met with death. in the thick of the clashing forces a massive battle was about to take place at the heart of it all between night raid's own Akame and imperial captain Esdeath. nearby them is Akame's fallen teammates Tatsumi, who after using the full power of his imperial arms incursio to save civilians from the emperor's massive imperial arms, has apparently succumb to his untimely demise. after mourning for him, Akame stands to face Esdeath who is nearly in tears seeing the lifeless body of her beloved Tatsumi.

"you... this is your fault..." says Esdeath seething

"what?" says Akame

"it's your fault he's dead! why... why didn't you save him?!" yells Esdeath with tears streaming down her face

"...what could I have done? Tatsumi sacrificed himself using his power to save the people of the capital. the capital corrupted by your wretched emperor! if I could bring him back, trust me I would in a heartbeat! after all, he's my... my-" says Akame

"I don't wanna hear it! if it wasn't for you and your damned revolutionary army Tatsumi would be at my side, and be alive and well! Tatsumi... my love... if only I was here I could've saved you... but you... YOU LET HIM DIE, YOU BITCH!" yells Esdeath drawing her sword

"agh!" says Akame pulling out her blade also in response.

Seconds later Esdeath and Akame rush at each other and clash their blades, evenly matched. from there on the two sword fight, clashing their blades repeatedly with neither side letting up.

"we were meant to be, he was my one and only! you all ruined everything!" says Esdeath

"you aren't the only one who loved him, you know! everyone in night raid did too, he was our comrade! and... the man I would give my life for!" says Akame

"oh, so you mean to say you wanted him all to yourself, is that it?! selfish wench!"

"you're the selfish one here!"

Akame and Esdeath continued their battle, colliding their swords for the next minute throughout the now barren area of the capital's center. after a while the two jump back from each other and stand in place catching their breath, neither with a scratch on them from their battle.

"this ends now! I will finish you!" says Esdeath as she prepares to use her ice abilities

"yes... it will end soon" says Akame as she holds up her sword Murasame preparing to cut herself and activate the blade's trump card

they stare intensely at each other, getting ready to do battle once again. it is at that moment that something to the side of them catches their attention, causing both of them to deviate their glance from each other to the figure now slowly rising to his feet. the individual is none other than Tatsumi, once thought to be dead by both Akame and Esdeath, who despite taking damage from the emperor's imperial arms, as well as the strain from his own imperial arms incursio, has survived within an inch of his life and is standing barely.

"hah... well... that was a close... call, wasn't it?..." says the weaken Tatsumi

"Tatsumi..." says Akame, eyes wide open in disbelief

"you're... you're alive..." says Esdeath

"yup... just barely though... kinda slipped off there at the end... but at least... I regained some of my strength.. ack!" says Tatsumi as he stumbles a bit while walking forward

"Tatsumi, be careful! you're still weak" says Akame running over and helping hold Tatsumi up

"ah... thank you, Akame. I'll be fine..." says Tatsumi

"Tatsumi... my Tatsumi... you're still alive... oh, Tatsumi..." says Esdeath under her breath as she starts to tear up again

"Esdeath..." says Tatsumi as he faces her

"wha?..." says Esdeath looking up at him

"it's over now... the emperor has fallen, and the imperial forces have as well. the revolutionary army claims victory... the corruption of the capital will come to an end... so I think it's best for you... to surrender to us.." says Tatsumi

"Tatsumi... you..." says Esdeath clenching her fist

"so many lives have been lost in this fight... I'd rather not see you fall as well. give up now... you can't beat the two of us at once.." says Tatsumi walking forward

"Tatsumi!" says Akame still holding on to him

"it's ok Akame, I'm fine. I think I got my second wind now" says Tatsumi smiling back at Akame

"o-ok" says Akame letting go of Tatsumi who continues walking forward towards Esdeath

"well, what do you say, Esdeath? will you surrender? I'm sure the higher ups will be more lenient if you do, I'll see to that" says Tatsumi

"Tatsumi... do you really believe I would give in that easily?... I... I can't. the empire may be finished, but I won't give in. my pride won't allow it!" says Esdeath

"hmm, I thought you might say that..." says Tatsumi letting out a sigh  
"I really don't wanna hurt you, but you're gonna force me to do something here I'd rather not do..."

"w-what will you do? kill me? go ahead, I suppose I deserve death anyway. and... I would gladly die at your hand, Tatsumi my love. do it!" says Esdeath looking away

"no no, I won't kill you..." says Tatsumi

"huh?" says Esdeath looking at him

"no, I've got a better idea to convince you to give in. Esdeath... become my love slave" says Tatsumi

"wha?!" says Akame

"ehh?" says Esdeath wide eyed and blushing

"yes, become my slave. serve under me, do whatever I ask of you, and never leave my side. maybe then you can atone for your actions while under command of the crooked emperor. well?" says Tatsumi

"Tatsumi... surely you jest... do you know how hearing you say that makes me feel?... I won't just bow to you, you'll have to make me!" says Esdeath still blushing

"hmm, ok then. you leave me no choice esdeath... after I'm finished with you though, you may just die... of embarrassment" says Tatsumi

A second later Tatsumi suddenly vanishes in a burst of speed then reappears behind Esdeath, taking her by surprise. he then grabs both her hands and pulls them behind her back, restraining her.

"w-what do you think you're doing?!" says Esdeath

"oh you'll see" says Tatsumi as he pulls out a long rope then ties Esdeath's hands behind her back preventing her from using them  
"that should be tight enough. now, on your knees"

Tatsumi pushes Esdeath in the back causing her to fall forward landing on her knees in an awkward hunched over position. he then walks over and pulls her up by her shoulders, having her sit on her knees.

"T-Tatsumi, what are you...?" says Esdeath looking up at him

"I'll ask once more, surrender yourself to me" says Tatsumi

"n-no!.. I..." says Esdeath turning her head away still blushing

"very well, you asked for this" says Tatsumi

He kneels down behind her moving close up to her back as she is still sitting on her knees, then he wraps his arms around her waist much to her surprise. soon after he slowly slides his hands up under her top and gropes her breasts with both hands. Esdeath lets out a loud gasp feeling his hands grabbing her boobs.

"ahh! T-Tatsumi! you're grabbing my breasts!" yells Esdeath

"yes I know. they're so big, so soft and bouncy. I just wanna rub them and play with them all day~" says Tatsumi as he starts squeezing and rubbing Esdeath's breasts underneath her shirt

"ahh! no! please, stop! ahh, ahh, ohh, ahh, ahh, ahh, Tatsumi!"

Esdeath holds her head up moaning out while being fondled, the look on her face a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. Tatsumi continued while Akame looked on from the sideline, stunned by what she is witnessing Tatsumi doing.

"Tatsumi, ahh, if you... keep going... ahh.. I'll... lose all.. control... ahh!" says a winded Esdeath

"ohhh, sounds like you're having trouble handling this Esdeath. guess I should keep going then~" says Tatsumi teasingly as he starts playfully rubbing around her nipples, causing her to moan even louder

"ahhh! Tatsumi, you're... so cruel.. that's why... I love you so.. ooh, ooh, ahhhh!" says Esdeath seemingly in passion as Akame continues watching, then turns away blushing and holding her arms up to her chest as if covering them

"wow, looks like you're still not giving in, hmm? ok, let's try something new then" says Tatsumi

He then pulls out his right arm and slides it around her body, placing it on the right side of her behind. a second later he starts rubbing again, her boob with his left hand and her ass with his right hand at the same time.

"ahhh! Tatsumi! you're violating me! ahh, ahhh, ahhh~" says Esdeath

"want me to stop?" says Tatsumi grinning

"no... ahh... keep.. on.. violating me... I'll allow it... ahhh~ feels... so good... Tatsumi!~" says Esdeath

"ooooh, so will you submit?" asks Tatsumi still rubbing

"ahhh, ahh, ooh, ahh... Ok!.. ok!... I'll do it!.. I'll... be your slave!" says Esdeath in passion

"hehe, good~" says Tatsumi

He stops and lets go of her boob and ass before standing up while Esdeath slumps forward panting heavily, her entire face a light shade of pink.

"see, that wasn't so hard was it? alright, time to tell the others the good news~" says Tatsumi with a smile as he starts walking over to where Akame is standing. Tatsumi then looks at Akame who is staring blankly at him  
"huh? what's wrong, Akame?"

"Tatsumi... you're a pervert..." says Akame bluntly

 _6 Months Later_

After the emperor, his corrupt adviser, and the imperial army's defeat at the hands of the revolutionary army, the capital has finally been freed from their wicked clutches. as a result of the war the capital was shaky and left vulnerable for a while, but thanks to the efforts of the revolutionary army and their allies the city is now at peace and stable once again. to ensure that no outside forces attempted to attack the capital several special units were formed from the allies and night raid. one of the groups, named the Allied Special Unit, consisted of Tatsumi, Akame, and Esdeath. on one calm and clear day the three are walking together along a pathway outside the capital en route to Tatsumi's home village.

"alright guys, we're almost there. can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when I return" says Tatsumi

"yes.. you've come a long way Tatsumi" says Akame

"I can't wait either. to see the home of the man who will be my future husband~" says Esdeath

"uh, er... yeah, about that" says Tatsumi

Suddenly in the distant the roar of a danger beast is heard by the group. they all look in the direction of the roar.

"sounds like a danger beast, coming from that way. better take care of it" says Tatsumi

"ok, I'll handle it" says Akame

"whoa, whoa, hold on. I'm not letting you get all the glory Akame. Tatsumi dear, let me handle this!" says Esdeath

"ahem, I think you're forgetting something" says Tatsumi

"o-oh right... master Tatsumi.." says Esdeath blushing

"there you go, much better. I'll leave it to you~" says Tatsumi as he puts his index finger under Esdeath's chin, leans in and kisses her on the lips

"ahh! yeah, I'm fired up now! watch me, master Tatsumi!" says Esdeath as she leaps forward heading down the pathway

"so, what should I do Tatsumi?" says Akame looking at him

"ahem, what was that?" he replied

"oh... er... m-master Tatsumi" she says blushing and looking downwards

"ahhh, feels so good hearing girls call me master~" he thinks to himself  
"oh, go and assist Esdeath. there might be more than one danger beast in the area, so keep an eye out"

"ok" says Akame nodding

"better hurry, before Esdeath kills them all~" says Tatsumi as he then slaps Akame straight on her rear, causing her to flinch. she lets out a slight moan and blushing heavily

"o-ok sir. watch me please" says Akame as she dashes forward following after Esdeath while Tatsumi watches them and smiles pleasantly

"man, life is good. if this is a dream please don't wake me up, hee hee hee. well anyway, I better go too. can't let them have all the fun~" says Tatsumi as he runs forward chasing after his group as they fight the danger beasts in the forest, defeating them with little effort.

And so, the heroes of night raid's quest to free the capital was complete. now a new chapter in the life of Tatsumi, Akame, and Esdeath begins.

 **The End~**

 **So that's it for the story, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it. I'd like to know what you all think of this one-shot here so leave me some reviews. I always love getting those. did you like it? do you want to see more? Let me know in the comments/reviews section. till then, see you all in my next fanfiction~**


End file.
